


Hatred

by mamadeb



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/pseuds/mamadeb
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Hatred by Debra Fran Baker

Spoilers for Existence.

* * *

Hatred

Debra Fran Baker

She glowed with happiness, holding her impossible child in a room full of light and love and life. And when she told me his name, and that she'd named him after the man who raised me - the same as the man who fathered her - all I could think about was the man who'd killed him.

I hated him. I hated him more each day because of what he did to me, to my mother, to Scully. I hated that he ran from me, that he let me hurt him, that he'd lost his arm because of me. I hated that he was cold and beautiful and haunted my dreams at night. I hated that I dreamed of touching him, of plowing into him, of making him hurt, of making him scream, of making him mindless with pleasure. He made me question who and what I was, and what I was doing and I hated him.

And when he died, my hate died, too. And I died, a little, when that final bullet pierced his head, and I looked into Skinner's eyes and saw...nothing. Not fear, not love, not even relief that Krycek no longer owned his life. He just told me to leave in a voice as empty as Krycek's body and I did. 

And so I kissed her because she, and her impossible child, were all that I had left.

Copyright 2001 Debra Fran Baker and NightRoads Associates

************************************************************************  
One sharp peppercorn is worth more than a basketful of melons.  
                                                    Tractate Megilla 7A  
************************************************************************  
Debra Fran Baker 

  
Archived: May 21, 2001 


End file.
